


better late than never

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: She would not blame Song at all if she chose to leave without a word.





	better late than never

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to keep writing the (silly) content I wanna see. This game gives me so many ideas, I love it.

After receiving the payment for her mission, Silva tucks the coins into her pocket and shoulders her weapon with a tired sigh.  It was only supposed to be a simple job, something that could be finished in the blink of an eye, but of course things are never quite that easy.  Lately, it almost seems as if the fates are conspiring against her, especially when she finally manages to make plans with a certain someone.

Silva lets out an annoyed huff.  While it’s true that not too many would have been able to anticipate everything getting completely out of hand, Silva cannot help but blame herself.  It’s not fair to Song that their plans continue to be pushed aside and a part of Silva is beginning to wonder if she might be reaching the limits of Song’s patience.

She would not blame Song at all if she chose to leave without a word.  

One small blessing is that after returning to the town, the ship is fairly close by.  Silva quickens her steps, even as she attempts to come to terms with the fact that it may already be too late.  The sun is beginning to set as Silva boards the ship and she cannot help but glance around the deck.

The sound of familiar laughter reaches her ears and Silva turns just in time to see Song practically glowing as she is framed by the light of the setting sun.  Song smiles as she leans against the taffrail, caught up in whatever story Korwa is sharing with her and Silva’s breath catches slightly. She finds herself completely frozen in place, unable to look away from the sight before her.

Song was still here.  She had waited.

Korwa is the first to notice Silva’s presence, ears perking forward as she glances past Song.  A mischievous expression appears on her face and Korwa wastes no time in leaning forward and saying something that leaves Song sputtering.

That manages to spur Silva forward and she carefully makes her way over to the two of them, not at all surprised when Korwa manages to slip away moments before she comes to stand beside Song.  Silva watches her go, one brow raising in curiosity as Korwa cheerily wishes Song luck before disappearing.

A soft flush settles on Song’s cheeks even as she greets Silva with a bright smile.

“Is everything okay?”  Silva carefully sets her weapon aside and turns her full attention to Song.

With a shake of her head, Song laughs lightly.  “Everything is fine.”

Silva nods, relieved even as she swallows past a rush of nervousness.  “I’m sorry that I kept you waiting so long.” She frowns, one hand tightening around the taffrail.  “Again.”

Song’s hand settles on top of Silva’s.  “Well, you’re here now.”

The gentle touch distracts Silva and her grip slowly begins to loosen.

Song shifts closer, lacing their fingers together.  “And I don’t have anywhere else to be.”

Silva slowly finds herself relaxing as Song’s warmth surrounds her.  All of her carefully thought out plans may have gone to waste but she doesn't mind, not when Song is holding on to her hand and curling against her with a soft hum.


End file.
